


What's new, Beacon Hills?

by thewhistleisyourgod



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison married a witch and had a badass kid, Clara Whittemore looks nothing like Jackson and people get confused sometimes, F/F, F/M, Hunters Vs. Pack, Implied Mpreg, Jackson Whittemore is oblivious, Jackson and Lydia's kid is messed up but nice, Kyra Argent is a witch and a hunter, Laura Hale is Stiles and Derek's kid ok, Lucas and Laura are fraternal twins, Lydia is dead sry, M/M, Mason Hale has anxiety issues, Next Generation Teen Wolf, Nobody is Dead, Scisaac's kid is such a cutiepie, Sterek has three kids, Vampires, except Lydia lmao, since we can't have stydia here is next generation stydia basically, what the hell have some rival packs too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhistleisyourgod/pseuds/thewhistleisyourgod
Summary: Same old shit, different generation.





	1. Introduction

Before you get confused and leave this page, I'm gonna create a huge big family tree type thingy explanation to make you less confused.

 

Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski are the parents of Mason(Oldest), Lucas and Laura(Twins).

Scott Mccall and Isaac Lahey are the parents of Rose, or Rosie(same age as the Hale twins).

Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin were the parents of Clara(same age as the Hale twins and Rose), yet now it is just Jackson.

Allison Argent and Damien Bremner are the parents of Kyra(same age as Mason).

Mason Hale and Kyra Argent are 18, seniors in high school. 

Lucas and Laura Hale, Rose Mccall, and Clara Whittemore are 17, juniors in high school. they are all the ultimate squad. 

 

The Hale siblings are all born-werewolves.

Rosie Mccall and Clara Whittemore are both chosen and bitten-werewolves.

Kyra Argent is a witch and has experience as a hunter.

 

Each chapter will be divided into two parts, following one person, telling their side of the story that will take place. 

Bye now y'all.


	2. LAURA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day? Really? Well, shit.

Friday, October 13th.

 

All Hale's hate birthdays. 

Of course, except Stiles, but the rest of them despise the idea of growing older and having to eat cake and listen to people yell in their sensitive ears all day. 

Rosie is standing by Laura's locker when the twins slump into the high school, bright smile adorned on her face and blue sweater being pulled down her shoulder by her backpack strap. Lucas groans noticeably. Rosie was always the one to start the birthday yelling.

She starts talking whilst Laura twists open her locker as fast as possible, hearing something about being old and even older in werewolf years, yet both Hale's ignored it as best they could, trying not to get overwhelmed, as per usual to most of their birthdays. 

"Onto other topics, how far are you in that chemistry project because i'm stuck on that- Laura, you're staring again. She's not a piece of meat." Laura tuned into this part of the conversation when they were beginning to seperate for first period. Laura looked away from Clara Whittemore, who was wearing an exceedingly short skirt again, and glared at Rosie.

She knew Clara Whittemore was off-limits. Plus, so much trauma means she probably has no sex life which means that she'd be horrible in bed. Laura remembers to stop being such a terrible person at this thought and maybe spend more time learning to think nicer things about Clara Whittemore. 

Although losing her mom to a psycho vampire maniac was pretty up on the list of 'Clara Whittemore's Traumatic Stress List, so was finding her mom in pieces, literally, in her living room. What an ironic name for a room. 

Since August of the year before present time, when Lydia Whittemore was murdered, Stiles Stilinski had gathered his kids in the kitchen and told them if any of them put another item on Clara Whittemore's Traumatic Stress List they were grounded for ten years. 

"I'll see you at lunch." Laura mumbled to Rosie, who snapped her out of her Clara Whittemore Pity Haze by literally snapping. They both split ways, and Laura wished for nothing more than to be in the woods, not staring at the woods from her desk in English Class.

 

* * *

 

" _Kochanie,_ how was school?" Laura dumps her backpack by the hooks at the side door, slipping off her shoes and meeting her brothers in the kitchen, slumping into an island chair before actually answering her dad.

"I have a headache." She exclaims, Mason snorts and takes another bite of his apple, flipping the page of his book with one hand. Laura has the sudden want to knock it, accidentally, in the lit fireplace. 

"You always have a headache on your birthday, so I already knew that information. So, how was school other than the headache?" Stiles insisted, placing the last plate in the dishwasher and turning to the three werewolves. Lucas was already bored, hand out in front of him like he was about to elongate his claws, but the firm look from Stiles stopped him. Laura was peeling an orange and contemplating a response, and Mason was engulfed in a book. 

"I did some research on the rampant vampires in homeroom, and I found out they actually make one kill each year for three years and then the year after those three years they go on this crazy hunt and kill a bunch of virgins. I think it's the fourth year for our rampant vampire buddy, according to my laptop and private police files." Lucas pronounces, getting full attention of the three people in the kitchen, who all looked at him with exceeding interest until the side door opened and closed and Rosie approached from the hallway with twelve cupcakes and a dying smile.

"I brought cupcakes...?" She uttered, trying to read the faces that were not identifiable, "What did I miss?" 

"We have to protect the virgins." Lucas explains, the cupcake plate clatters onto the counter, Laura rubs her temples with her thumb and forefinger.

 

* * *

 

"How is going to a house party protecting the virgins?" Mason asks. The three Hales, Rosie and Kyra were sitting in the floor of Laura's room at eight pm, several spell books and supernatural information books open in front of them. 

"We can ask around and make them..not..virgins. This idea sounded a lot better in my head." Lucas ran a hand through his hair. Silence followed for a good minute.

"Lucas, you are a confirmed manwhore," Kyra commented, dropping her spell book on the floor, "But that is a good idea." 

Everyone looked at her with a mix of confusion and surprise. Kyra was easily the smartest one in the group and that idea was..well, not good. 

"What? Okay, we don't have a bunch of sex and probably get std's, but we go and just, keep an eye out. Look at this way, if you were a rampant vampire in need to kill some virgins, where would you go? A houseparty filled with horny teenagers, or the grocery store?" 

"Houseparty." Laura answered before everyone else, Mason bit his cheek to stop himself from diagreeing as the spell book was slammed shut. Kyra stood up, straightened her dress, reaching down to grab her books.

"I'll meet you all at Cavell's house in an hour. Bring some vervain. Just in case." Flashing an Argent smile, she climbed out of the window, followed by Rosie, who shrugged and disappeared. 

"Well, you heard the girl, go put on a shirt that doesn't smell like armpits. That was directed at both of you." Laura remarked, shoving her brothers out of her room and slamming the door shut.

* * *

 

Nathan Cavell was easily the worst person at their school. 

Sure, he was unrealistically hot when it came to looks, but he was arrogant, misogynistic and blind stupid. He was friends with lacrosse players who didn't understand simple consent and was so rich it physically hurt. But, his parent's were never home and he threw parties with a keg and any alcohol you could ever think of. 

The first thing Laura saw when she walked in was Clara Whittemore leaning against the staircase near the kitchen, her scent reeking of cheap liqour and maybe a little weed. Laura needed to be drunk for this party, definitely. 

"I'm finding the beer." Laura shouted at Rosie, who nodded and gestured for her to get some for her too, before she vanished into the crowd of sweaty bodies and pounding music. Lucas was already gone, Mason had his hands on a red cup, Kyra was lighting a blunt.

The kitchen was just as loud as the living room and dining room, but it was almost a blocked loud, like in those movies where they use a kitchen during a house party as a good part for needed conversation between their underage teenagers drinking and smoking montage. Beer was in the fridge, so was pepsi. 

"Fuck it." Laura muttered and poured half of the pepsi in the red cup that held half of her beer, stepping back, waiting for it to calm down and stop fizzing. The couple making out on the counter stopped to stare at her and the cup, which she downed in a minute and nodded at the pair of them. 

"Brilliant idea. I should try that sometime." Nathan walked into the kitchen, button-up shirt unbuttoned almost completely and eyes red, a joint burning his left hand, an entire bottle of tequila in the other.

"Do you ever worry you might have a serious alcohol problem?" Laura asked, writing the four letter word that is her last name in sharpie on the red cup, before filling it up again. Nathan laughed, and took another swig of tequila. He looked about ready to pass out wasted.

"Say, drunk Nathan, are you by any chance, a virgin?" Laura watched the boy with careful eyes, who nervously chuckled and took another hit of the blunt, blowing out in Laura's face. She coughed and awaited an answer. 

"No. anymore questions, perv?" Nathan slurred, dropping the empty tequila bottle into the trash, stumbling farther into the kitchen, his drunk stupidity painfully obvious.

Laura rolled her eyes when he threw up all over the tile floor and then passed out in the vomit, leaving the kitchen with her beer-pepsi mix in one hand, eyes searching for Clara, who had not moved from her spot. Now that she was beginning to get tipsy, she could talk to her without worrying.

It always worked like this for them - Once in a while, they would both get drunk enough at a party so that the next morning they could pretend the night before never happened. This repeated. Also, Laura lied. Clara was great in bed. 

"I like the dress, is it new?" Laura leaned against the wall, watching Clara watch the way her lips moved, then stare into her green eyes until her cold hand grabbed Laura's  and they were walking up the steps as fast as Clara's heels allowed. 

The door shut, clothes were ripped, bras were undone, hair was tied up and pulled, toes were curled. 

All while, outside the house, a dead Nathan Covell was being dragged into the woods. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind about the two part thingy y'all, i'm just gonna change the pov every other chapter depending on who i think should narrate. :)
> 
> Sex in the first chapter? Unheard of! also Stiles is polish.
> 
> Kochanie means sweetheart in polish. 
> 
> I also love all these characters and anyone who disagrees can fight me.


End file.
